Verdades Disfrazadas
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru/ItaDei Todo iba perfecto en la vida de Naruto hasta que un día se ve obligado a participar en el periódico escolar para que Kakashi le apruebe; ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que tiene que seguir a Sasuke, el chico más popular del insti?
1. Chapter 1

**Verdades Disfrazadas**

**Notas de Lunita:** ¡Hola, amigos! Aquí vuelvo con un fanfic totalmente nuevo; he decidido cambiar un poco la temática con respecto a mis fics anteriores. Espero que os guste. Nos vemos n.n

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Capítulo 1: En la sombra**

-¿Eh? ¿¡Sólo un cuatro!? -exclamó Naruto sorprendido, levantándose del asiento y dando un sonoro golpe con las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa del profesor. Kakashi suspiró.

La habitación estaba en la penumbra, pero por la ventana brillaba el sol cálidamente. Hacía un tiempo estupendo: el cielo sin nubes, una temperatura agradable, recordando a los días de verano en los que flotaba en el aire una leve brisa muy refrescante. Ya sólo quedaban un par de meses de clase. El amplio ventanal de la sala daba vista al patio del colegio, con zonas de césped además de los distintos recintos de deportes donde se encontraban casi todos los estudiantes disfrutando del buen tiempo.

-Sí, Naruto, un cuatro y me ha costado ponerte esa nota. No sólo no conoces ningún autor del Romanticismo, sino que apenas te sabes las características generales, por no mencionar el desastre del Naturalismo... lo que te ha salvado ha sido el comentario de texto.

Naruto, chico hiperactivo, de brillante pelo rubio y profundos ojos azules era muy conocido por su poca capacidad para concentrarse, sus malas notas y su actitud siempre optimista. Se encontraba en la sala de profesores con el de literatura, luchando por aprobar su asignatura por primera vez en todo el curso. Cierto era que poco le importaba suspender, pero por el contrario, sus padres no pensaban lo mismo; su familia era muy estricta en cuanto al tema de estudios y teniendo un hermano mayor, Deidara, artista prometedor que estudiaba en su mismo instituto, pero en un curso superior con clases particulares para desarrollar todo su potencial artístico, el listón había quedado demasiado alto para Naruto.

Bufó molesto ¡Él quería salir fuera también! Pero no parecía que fuese a ser tan fácil lograr ese objetivo. Se recriminó mentalmente por primera vez por no haber estudiado algo más y poder ir a divertirse con sus amigos por ahí.

-¡Pero sensei, es sólo un punto! ¿No podrías hacerme un favor y aprobarme?

-Eso es imposible; ya he hecho bastante poniéndote un cuarto.

-¡Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer! -exclamó el rubio replanteándose el salir afuera; aún quedaba un rato para que acabase la pausa para el almuerzo y podría aprovecharlo un poco.

Kakashi se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, colocando un dedo sobre el mentón. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia delante, cerrando su único ojo visible. Era un profesor muy conocido en toda la escuela a pesar de que sólo daba clases de literatura a los de secundaria; solía llegar tarde prácticamente todos los días, por no mencionar sus patéticas escusas y sus pintas extrañas. Tenía el pelo plateado pero sin llegar a ser canoso, en punta e inclinado hacia un lado, dándole una apariencia muy desaliñada, mientras que la cara siempre la llevaba tapada con una especie de máscara que le cubría todo menos uno de los ojos.

-Está bien -anunció el profesor- te aprobaré.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Bien! -exclamó Naruto empezando a dar saltos de alegría.

-Sí, pero no lo celebres todavía; antes de eso, tendrás que hacer un pequeño trabajo de campo para que pueda justificar tu aprobado.

-¿Trabajo... de campo? -cuestionó confuso. Era la primera vez que había escuchado algo tan extraño ¿Era un trabajo? ¿Una redacción tal vez? ¡Qué más daba! ¡Le iba a aprobar!

-Te aprobaré si te unes al periódico del colegio.

-¿Eh? -todavía no había asimilado las palabras que acababan de decirle ¿Unirse al periódico del colegio? ¡Ni loco!

-No sería de forma permanente; tan sólo tendrás que escribir un par de artículos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Eso es un rollo! -se quejó poniéndose en pie, dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

-Tú verás; si cambias de idea, ve a hablar con el redactor del periódico.

Naruto cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo. No necesitaba pensárselo dos veces; ¿qué más daba un suspenso más? Total, sus padres ya no debían esperar más de él.

O-o-xXx-o-O

-¡Ya estoy en casa! -dijo Naruto entrando en el recibidor.

Su casa era bastante antigua, ya que había pertenecido a sus abuelos y por toda la instancia había un leve olor a humedad que calaba hasta los huesos, acompañado también de una sensación como de vivir en el pasado. Los muros eran de piedra descubierta en el exterior y revestidos con ladrillos en el interior de la vivienda, con el tejado de pizarra gastada. No era diminuta, pero sí bastante pequeña, ya que a pesar de tener dos pisos, sólo había dos dormitorios. En la planta baja tan sólo estaba el garaje (junto con una montaña de trastos y herramientas en distintos estantes) y un pequeño cuarto para la lavadora y la plancha, mientras que en el piso superior estaban las dos habitaciones, la cocina, el baño y una salita de estar. A él le tocaba compartir litera con su hermano mayor, cosa que no le hacía gracia y que a menudo llegaba a originar "peleas territoriales". A ambos les gustaba tener su espacio personal, pero en aquellas circunstancias tenían que resignarse.

Avanzó por el pasillo percibiendo un agradable olor que provenía de la cocina. Su madre debía de haber terminado de hacer la cena. Se dirigió directamente al salón, donde ya se encontraba su padre, Minato, leyendo el periódico tranquilamente mientras esperaba al resto de la familia. Si algo en particular tenían los Uzumaki, era que, exceptuando a Kushina, la madre de Naruto, todos eran idénticos. Todos tenían el pelo de un rubio brillante, suave y sedoso que les suavizaba los rasgos faciales. Naruto y Minato lo llevaban alborotado y en punta; Deidara por el contrario, prefería llevarlo extremadamente largo y semirrecogido en una coleta alta. Naruto nunca le preguntó si era para diferenciarse de ellos o porque realmente le gustaba llevarlo así, pero lo cierto era que le daba una imagen muy singular, remarcando su faceta artística. Naruto tenía la piel tostada, sin llegar a ser morena,al contrario que los otros dos, que tenían una tez blanca tan pálida como la leche, y en la cara se asomaban tres graciosos bigotes (marcas de nacimiento) a cada lado de la cara, dándole una imagen infantil. Si no fuese por esas marcas, mucha gente le confundiría con su padre, que a pesar de ser mucho mayor, casi aparentaba ser otro hermano mayor.

Kushina por el contrario tenía el pelo totalmente liso y largo hasta la cintura (tal vez Deidara había decidido copiarle el peinado), de un rojo brillante que llamaba la atención de lejos, acompañado por unos hermosos y bondadosos ojos que remarcaban su carácter amable, alegre y sereno.

Naruto se sentó en la mesa ya puesta mientras esperaba a la comida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kushina entró en la sala con una enorme tartera que olía apetitosamente. Minato dejó el periódico a un lado y se sentó a la mesa mientras su mujer servía la comida.

-¡Deidara! ¡A comer! -llamó Kushina enérgicamente.

-¡Voy! -respondió desde la habitación.

Cuando llegó el tercer rubio, un par de minutos más tarde, los demás ya estaban con los cubiertos en las manos, esperando para comer.

-Buen provecho -dijo Deidara mientras se sentaba tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Buen provecho -respondieron los otros empezando a degustar los platos.

-Deidara, no deberías retrasarte para cenar -le recriminó sutilmente Minato.

-Lo siento; es que estoy liado con un proyecto para Sasori. No volverá a ocurrir.

Se formó un silencio algo incómodo. Naruto comía sin levantar la vista del plato, temiendo que saliese el tema de los estudios ¿Por qué tenía que tener un hermano tan condenadamente responsable y perfecto? Todo el mundo se fascinaba con él y le alababa por sus hazañas...

... y cuando veían las notas de Naruto siempre preguntaban si eran hermanos...

-Naruto -habló esta vez Kushina. Había cambiado su expresión amable y cordial de siempre por una mirada seria que se clavó en la frente de su hijo.

"_Aquí viene_" -pensaba Naruto para sus adentros.

-Han llamado del colegio -afirmó secamente, esperando que respondiese. Minato también le miraba adustamente.

-¿Y qué han dicho? -preguntó Naruto algo cohibido, temiendo la respuesta.

-Vago; perezoso; irresponsable; maleducado... -contestó crudamente su madre- ¿No tienes nada que decirnos?

Minato le acribilló con la mirada "_responde o prepárate_".

-¿Lo siento...? -dijo Naruto dudoso. Su padre suspiró sonoramente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, para luego endurecer aún más su mirada.

-Esto no puede seguir así, hijo. Llevas todo el curso de fiesta y tu madre y yo empezamos a estar hartos de tu actitud.

-Papá, hago lo que puedo pero es que...

-¿Perdona? Tus notas no son de alguien que no lo entiende, sino de un holgazán. Tienes que ponerte las pilas ya mismo -corrigió su padre con voz firme.

-Yo...

-Como vuelvas a suspender, entonces seré yo el que tome medidas. Estás avisado.

-Pero papá, yo no soy capaz de estudiar; no me gusta y además...

-No es cuestión de gustar o no gustar. Tu madre y yo no vamos a mantenerte toda la vida; si el año que viene suspendes el curso, te pondrás a trabajar. Ya has repetido una vez y no vamos a aguantarte en casa sin hacer nada ¿Lo has entendido?

Naruto cabeceó afirmativamente.

-He dicho que si lo has entendido. A partir de ahora, vas a empezar a afrontar las cosas. Tienes que darte cuenta de que tus acciones traen consecuencias.

-Vale... -Naruto seguía con la mirada baja. No quería ver a su padre a los ojos. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado con él. Engulló la comida lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo a la habitación.

-Cariño, ¿no crees que nos hemos pasado?

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Tiene que reaccionar.

Mientras sus padres seguían discutiendo, Deidara se levantó de la mesa y siguió a su hermano. Le encontró en la habitación, tumbado sobre la litera de abajo, con los cascos puestos. Se sentó a su lado y tiró de uno de los cables para que le escuchase.

-¡Oye! ¡Estaba escuchando eso! -se quejó irguiéndose un poco.

-Tienes que hacer caso a mamá y papá.

-¡Ya me han echado la bronca, no necesito que lo hagas tú también! -respondió liberando parte de la rabia acumulada.

-¡Escúchame!

Naruto dudó si hacerlo o no, pero le miró desafiante. Al final, se calló.

-Mamá y papá están preocupados y es normal. Por lo menos procura sacar un cinco pelado para que se queden tranquilos.

-¿Preocupados de qué? -respondió más que molesto.

-Si no lo entiendes, es que aún eres un crío. Piensa un poco más en lo que haces.

Deidara salió de la habitación. El móvil de Naruto empezó a sonar.

-¿Sí? -contestó sin muchas ganas.

-¡Ey, Naruto!

-Ah, hola, Kiba -Kiba era uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto; tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos negros e iba siempre vestido con una gran sudadera y acompañado por Akamaru, su pequeña mascota peluda de hocico largo.

-Ey, ¿Cómo andas? Hace mucho que no quedas con nosotros.

-Ando jodido, tío -contestó con un deje de cansancio- los del colegio han llamado a mis padres. Si vuelvo a suspender me la cargo.

-Joder qué mal... ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Tendré que hacer el estúpido trabajo para el de lengua -contestó rodando los ojos- Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con lo de Lee? -Rock Lee era el otro mejor amigo de Naruto; tenía el pelo en forma de tazón, negro, al igual que sus ojos y vestía habitualmente con un estrafalario mono verde.

-Pasó de él.

-Normal, ¿a quién se le ocurre pedirle para salir a la capitana del equipo del equipo de las animadoras?

-Sobretodo si sale con el Uchiha ese -contestó cómplice.

-Ni me lo nombres. El cabrón tiene que estar todo el día pegado al culo de Sakura. Si no fuese por él...

-¿Qué? ¿Te tirarías a por ella o qué? Vamos, Naruto, que nos conocemos. No tienes huevos para eso.

-¿Qué no? Jaja, si te parece le llevo los libros -se mofó con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

-Está buena y tal, pero aunque no estuviese con el gilipollas ese no creo que te hiciese caso. Es una pija.

-Ya, ya. De todos modos, no va a pasar.

-Ya; oye tío, me voy ya. Nos vemos mañana. Chao.

-Adiós -Naruto colgó más desanimado de lo que estaba antes.

O-o-xXx-o-O

-Sí, Kakashi ya me dijo que vendrías -reafirmó el subdirector Jiraiya. Era un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo largo y blanco, recogido en una coleta alta y la piel curtida por el paso del tiempo. Era muy conocido en la escuela por ser un pervertido redomado y un aficionado a todo tipo de cosas indecentes. Todas las chicas del colegio se ponían pantalones únicamente para no tener que aguantar sus miradas furtivas.

-Ne, Ero-sennin (Nota: Ero-sennin es el apodo de Jiraiya por ser pervertido), ¿Qué haces en el periódico escolar?

-Necesitaba la supervisión de un adulto y Tsunade me lo pidió.

Al fin lo entendía todo. Tsunade era la directora del instituto, de la misma edad que Jiraiya, pero aparentaba mucha menos edad. Tenía el pelo largo, de un rubio tostado recogido en dos coletas bajas que hacía resaltar sus grandes ojos marrones. Bajo un estrecho traje de chaqueta se alzaban sus dos gigantescos y abultados pechos. Todo el mundo le tenía miedo en el instituto. Tenía un carácter muy fuerte, por no mencionar sus puños. Se encargaba, entre otras cosas, de darle su merecido a Jiraiya cuando rayaba lo impresentable con las estudiantes femeninas.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno, desde hace unas semanas, el público femenino ha escrito al periódico con especial interés... por un tema en particular; que es el que voy a asignarte.

-¿Qué tema? -preguntó impaciente.

-Quiero que me traigas cualquier trapo sucio de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Qué? No voy a seguir a ese bastardo para... -iba a negarlo rotundamente, cuando recordó la conversación del día anterior con su padre. Se mordió el labio molesto- está bien...

-Ten -Jiraiya le tendió una cámara de fotos bastante antigua y una pequeña libretita para tomar notas- aprovecha que hoy hay partido.

-Sí, sí -dijo tomando los objetos y saliendo a toda prisa de la sala.

Uchiha Sasuke era el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto. El más popular. El deseado por todas las chicas y admirado por todos los hombres. Naruto bufó. Era arrogante, egoísta, engreído, superficial... todas las cosas que no le gustaban. Pero si quería aprobar, tendría que callar su odio y concentrarse en la noticia.

"_Calma, Naruto, calma_" -se dijo mentalmente.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Cuando salió de la redacción del periódico escolar era mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba, por lo que decidió ir directamente al campo de fútbol. Por la poca gente que encontró de camino dedujo que ya debía de haber empezado. Apretó un poco el paso, escuchando cada vez más alto el gentío a lo lejos.

Llegó justo en el descanso, momento en el que las animadoras saltaban al campo. Se situó en las últimas gradas, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Sakura, la capitana del equipo, estaba siempre en el centro de la coreografía. Tenía el pelo corto, teñido de un color rosado y los ojos de un verde brillante y profundo, por no hablar de su físico esbelto y su piel tersa y clara. Por unos instantes se quedó embelesado con los sensuales movimientos acompasados de las bailarinas. El baile finalizó con una enorme pirámide en la que Sakura se colocó en la cúspide.

Naruto suspiró ¿Por qué tenía que estar con ese imbécil? Sakura le había gustado desde que tenía tan sólo doce años, pero únicamente le había ignorado. Más de una vez trató de llamar su atención, pero acabó desistiendo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, el partido se reanudó y Sasuke volvió a salir al campo. Su escultural cuerpo se veía realzado por aquellos pantalones cortos tan ajustados, acompañados por una camiseta estrecha en la parte superior, que se ceñía a su torso musculoso. Su piel era extremadamente pálida, remarcando sus profundos y negros ojos rasgados. Su pelo era tan oscuro que emitía reflejos azulados y le caía suavemente sobre la cara, mientras en la parte trasera se le subía desde la nuca, quedándole en punta.

El marcador iba dos a cero a favor de nuestro instituto y todo el público clamaba con fuerza a su héroe para que aumentase la diferencia.

Naruto se fijó en una esquina concreta del campo donde se encontraba Uchiha Itachi, hermano de Sasuke. Itachi y Sasuke eran casi idénticos; él también tenía el pelo negro, pero lo llevaba largo, recogido en una coleta baja y bajo los ojos se extendían unas profundas ojeras que no se le borraban. Era un poco más alto que su hermano pequeño, lo que le confería un aspecto más maduro y responsable. Era el entrenador del equipo de fútbol, además de ser el profesor de gimnasia de Deidara. Todas las chicas, (incluídas las profesoras e incluso la mismísima directora) se le habían insinuado alguna vez; en las clases, las alumnas utilizaban cualquier pretexto para intentar acercarse a él, pero éste parecía no darse cuenta. Dirigía al equipo con ímpetu, pero sin alterarse como lo hacían otros entrenadores. Ese hombre sabía que tenía a buenos jugadores, por lo que las preocupaciones por perder el partido eran pocas.

Las gradas estallaron en una gran ovación. Sasuke había marcado otro gol. Naruto le sacó un par de fotos mientras se lo dedicaba a Sakura, que se había quedado en el banquillo para ver a su chico desde una buena perspectiva.

Minutos más tarde, el partido finalizó y el público comenzó con los cánticos de la victoria. Naruto se quedó sentado un poco más de tiempo, esperando a que se desatascasen las salidas. Todo el mundo conocía los hábitos de Sasuke y sabían que tenía la manía de ser el último en cambiarse, por lo que pensó que sería una buena ocasión para intentar cazarlo en un renuncio.

Cuando la situación se había calmado, se dirigió a los vestuarios. Ya no se escuchaba un alma por los alrededores. Se deslizó hasta quedar frente a la puerta, sobre la que apoyó la oreja y escuchó atentamente para saber si estaba dentro. Y en efecto, allí estaba. La entreabrió con extremo cuidado, comprobando que el otro todavía estaba en la ducha y se metió en uno de los retretes, esperando a que saliese.

"_Vamos, teme, dame algo que venda..._" -pensaba para sí.

Sasuke salió de la ducha con una diminuta toalla anudada a la cintura. Naruto no se había fijado en el insignificante detalle de que se le marcaba el paquete por debajo de la gruesa tela. Tampoco se fijó en los pectorales todavía húmedos, que fotografió varias veces sin pensarlo.

"_Uy, Sasuke, muy mal; ese tatuaje en el vientre no creo que lo conozca tu hermano..._" -Un dragón se extendía por toda la tersa piel desde la parte baja del vientre hasta más abajo, fuera del alcance de la vista.

"_Con esto ya me he ganado el aprobado_"-celebraba victorioso en su fuero interno.

Se escuchó la puerta abriéndose de fondo.

-Al fin llegas. Ya sabes que odio esperar -le reprochó Sasuke a Itachi, que acababa de entrar.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Ya sabes como es el subdirector -dijo mostrando una sonrisa pícara- ¿Me echabas de menos?

-¿Te crees que me gusta esperar por esperar o qué? -respondió molesto, con su voz fría y profunda- Creo que me merezco una compensación... -añadió con tono malicioso.

-Sólo por esta vez.

Itachi se lanzó sobre él y le besó o, mejor dicho, se besaron apasionadamente. El mayor le introdujo la lengua con brusquedad, mientras Sasuke le chupaba y saboreaba el labio inferior. Los besos eran húmedos, salvajes, con una pasión desbordante; un volcán entrando en erupción.

Naruto se les había quedado mirando totalmente pasmado. Les sacó un par de fotos aún aturdido ¿Qué coño hacían besándose? ¡Eran hermanos! ¿Cómo se les podía haber ocurrido hacer algo como aquello? Era tan asqueroso...

... y sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar.

Sasuke empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa del traje de entrenador, ansioso de más, mientras Itachi le cogía en brazos, sin romper el beso. El Uchiha menor le rodeó la cintura con las piernas mientras su hermano le besaba el cuello ebrio de placer.

Naruto estaba totalmente cautivado. Ambos hermanos estaban más que excitados. Tenían las mejillas cargadas de un vistoso color rojizo que resaltaba aún más con la palidez de su piel. Gemían y jadeaban de placer como dos posesos a pesar de limitarse a caricias y besos. Naruto no era consciente de lo que estaba viendo. Aún no era capaz de asimilar la situación.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando la cámara de fotos se le resbaló de los dedos, causando un enorme estrépito. Sasuke e Itachi se detuvieron en el acto, mirando fijamente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Naruto, quien se subió corriendo a la taza del váter. Se contrajo en una bola, presa del pánico.

Sin duda, estaba perdido...

Continuará...

**Notas finales: **Hay que ver qué mala soy, lo he dejado en la mejor parte xD En fin, estoy teniendo tiempo libre estos días, así que no creo que tarde demasiado en actualizar. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario podrá ayudarme a mejorar un poco más. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Acción-Reacción**

**Notas de Lunita: **Como dije, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo -para una vez que llego puntual Ú.Ù- Gracias a la ayuda de Ayumi Warui a partir de ahora ya puedo recibir reviews anónimos. No sabía que tenía el filtro activado, ¡gracias guapa!  
En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis. Nos vemos n.n

O-o-xXx-o-O

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!? -preguntó uno de los Uchihas. Ambos hermanos se separaron casi al instante.

Naruto contuvo la respiración. Tenía que pensar en algo y deprisa si quería salir con vida de allí. Su cabeza dio mil vueltas a la situación tratando de encontrar alguna pequeña abertura por la que escabullirse, pero no encontró ninguna lo suficientemente satisfactoria. Encogido como estaba no podía ver nada de lo que ocurría fuera, por lo que agudizó el oído al máximo. Escuchó pasos. Luego, uno de los dos se detuvo en seco y escuchó el sonido de las palmas de las manos contra el suelo. Escuchó como abrían la puerta de al lado con brusquedad, para luego cerrarla de golpe y abalanzarse contra la de su retrete.

-¡Sal de ahí, cabrón! -gritó Sasuke forcejeando con la cerradura.

Naruto dio una y mil gracias por que la cerradura parecía resistir bastante bien los constantes empujones que le estaban propinando. Una luz de esperanza brilló en su interior. Con un poco de suerte se cansarían y se irían. Tal vez podría salvarse.

-No te molestes, ototo, no va a ceder -dijo Itachi. A Naruto le dio un vuelvo el corazón.

Pero cuando creía que al fin se había salvado, aquella alegría se alejó de su mente como si le hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza. Escuchó como se abría de nuevo la puerta del baño contiguo y como alguien se subía, como él, a la taza del váter.

-Valla valla. Mira quién tenemos aquí: una pequeña rata callejera -dijo con sorna el mayor- yo que tú saldría por voluntad propia antes de que te saque yo.

Naruto iba a abrir, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado por el pánico. Aguantó la respiración por unos instantes, encogiéndose todavía más en el asiento. Quería gritar, quería correr, ¡quería huir de aquel maldito lugar!

-Parece que no va a salir nii-san -contestó Sasuke.

-Sí, eso parece.

Escuchó el sonido de una chaqueta caer al suelo. Comenzó a temblar como un cobarde. Pero cuando creyó que todo estaba acabado para él, alguien golpeó en la puerta del vestuario.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó el Uchiha mayor, precipitándose al exterior a través de la pequeña ventana que había en la pared.

Cuando hubo salido, Sasuke respondió.

-Adelante, ya estoy listo -contestó con voz amable fingida.

-Sasuke, la directora quiere verte -comentó el recién llegado- acompáñame por favor.

-Claro.

Naruto sabía que se había ido de allí en total desacuerdo, pero por primera vez, suspiró de alivio. Sí, Itachi le había visto desde arriba, pero no podía deducir que era él, ya que como mucho, le habría visto la nuca. Además, había muchos chicos rubios en la escuela, ¿por qué tenía que ser él precisamente?

Sin duda, ese había sido su día de suerte. Se había salvado por los pelos.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Cuando llegó la hora de entregar su artículo, al día siguiente, Jiraiya suspiró decepcionado. Naruto se había limitado a colocar un par de fotos del partido con una leve descripción debajo. La única imagen que puso algo comprometida fue la del torso desnudo del Uchiha donde aparecía el tatuaje para que pareciese que había hecho algo de espionaje. De todos modos, Ero-sennin dio su aprobación y el artículo se publicaría aquel mismo día.

El periódico se repartía habitualmente en la hora del almuerzo y los alumnos lo comentaban unos con otros en la cafetería. Naruto se había relajado bastante y estuvo un rato con Lee y Kiba charlando sobre lo que habían hecho los últimos días, aunque procuró evitar el tema de su pequeño trabajo para el periódico. Ya había pasado suficiente como para encima tener que comentarlo.

El día había sido muy normal hasta la última hora de la tarde. Después de un día tan ajetreado, Naruto no planeaba hacerle el mínimo caso a la profesora de inglés, Kurenai. Era conocida porque, a pesar de tener una apariencia dulce, con aquella melena castaña y aquellos profundos ojos rojos, era una persona con carácter.

-The exam is the next Monday evening, don't forget it. Now, we are going to finish the lesson. In pairs, read the page 39 and do the exercices, ok? (Traducción: El examen es el próximo lunes por la tarde, no lo olvidéis. Ahora vamos a terminar la lección. En parejas, leed la página 39 y haced los ejercicios, ¿vale?)

-¿Qué ha dicho? -le preguntó Naruto en voz baja a Kiba.

-Algo del examen.

-Ahh, vale.

Naruto no era especialmente bueno en idiomas, lo sabía de siempre, pero aún así, algo había entendido de unos ejercicios. Se balanceó un poco en su silla, hasta darse cuenta de que todo el mundo se estaba poniendo en parejas. Miró a su alrededor para juntarse con Lee o Kiba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ya se habían puesto juntos. Suspiró cansado. No quedaba nadie libre y lo que menos le apetecía era hacerlo con la profesora.

Su sorpresa se agrandó más todavía cuando se fijó en quien se le acababa de poner delante. Le fulminó con la mirada nada más sentarse. Aquellos ojos negros parecían arder de rabia y clamaban venganza.

-We have to talk -gruñó el Uchiha con un sonido gutural.

-Háblame claro, teme -contestó Naruto molesto.

-Sé que fuiste tú, cabrón -dijo amenazador.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas? -mintió como pudo, sabiendo que no iba a colar.

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde a hostias, dobe? -murmuró en voz baja, de forma que sólo le oyese Naruto.

-Todo el mundo sabe lo de las fotos. Si aparezco herido ahora todo el mundo sabrá que es culpa tuya -añadió Naruto victorioso. Había estado todo el día pensando en una forma de pillar al Uchiha para que no pudiese hacerle nada y al fin la había encontrado.

Sasuke pareció meditar la respuesta un momento para luego sonreír de medio lado.

-Perfecto -añadió secamente sacando su móvil disimuladamente para que no lo viese la profesora.

-¿Perfecto? -preguntó el rubio empezando a estar atemorizado. Aquella respuesta no le había gustado ni lo más mínimo.

-Tu hermano pagará por ti entonces -añadió tecleando a gran velocidad.

Naruto se levantó de la silla y le agarró del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad.

-Ni se te ocurra, teme. Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver con esto -dijo arrugando el entrecejo de pura ira.

-Es una pena, dobe; ya le he dado a enviar -añadió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Naruto hizo amago de levantarse, pero Sasuke tiró de él con fuerza para que volviese a sentarse en su sitio.

-Si intentas detenerlo, tendrás que vértelas conmigo primero.

O-o-xXx-o-O

-¡Itachi-sensei! ¡Esto no me sale! -protestó molesto Deidara.

Ya faltaban tan sólo unos minutos para que acabase la hora de gimnasia, la última clase del día y si no era capaz de batear correctamente suspendería la asignatura y adiós a su media intachable de sobresaliente. Todo el mundo sabía que Deidara era rápido y tenía buena puntería, pero por capricho de la naturaleza, había salido extremadamente torpe y eso le impedía conseguir otro sobresaliente más para su colección. Lo más alto que había conseguido sacar en Educación Física había sido un seis raspado que le había regalado un profesor en primaria. Normalmente se las ingeniaba para entregarle un trabajo al profesor de turno, a modo de favor personal para subirle algo la nota y compensar la parte física.

Sin embargo, Uchiha Itachi, su nuevo profesor aclamado por todos los alumnos, no parecía estar dispuesto a aceptar aquel sencillo trato y le martirizaba todos los días con ejercicios que para él se hacían imposibles. Les hacía correr los primeros diez minutos de clase sin parar, para luego torturarles con ejercicios de diversos deportes, cada vez más complejos, hasta al final examinarles uno por uno. Sí, era guapo y estaba bueno, pero aquel profesor se había ganado a pulso un lugar permanente en la lista negra del rubio.

-¡Es hora! ¡A las duchas! -gritó Itachi como de costumbre, dando por finalizada la clase.

-¡Oye tú! -se quejó Deidara más que harto. Él era una persona educada, a la que le gustaba llevarse bien con la gente, pero ese hombre conseguía sacarle de sus casillas. Además, estaba más que seguro de que lo hacía a propósito. Le llamaba un centenar de veces y aún siendo el primero, cualquiera que le pidiese ayuda iba antes que él.

-¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a un profesor? -le dijo mientras se le acercaba- Venga, a la ducha.

-Todavía no, tiene que salirme esta mierda -reprochó, irascible.

-La clase ha terminado. Ve con tus compañeros.

-¿Y qué hay de mis notas?

-Obviamente, estás suspenso -añadió crudamente- no me hagas perder el tiempo, mocoso.

-¡Tengo que aprobar esta maldita asignatura, así que no me vengas con esas! -le gritó furioso.

Le miró seriamente y le examinó de arriba abajo, como meditando su siguiente movimiento con calma.

-Está bien, probemos una última vez -aceptó mientras cogía una pelota y se colocaba en la posición de lanzador- ¿Listo?

-Sí.

Deidara agarró el bate con fuerza, esperándose una bola fácil. Pero lo que recibió no fue ni de lejos lo que esperaba. La bola pasó tan rápido delante de él que no podría asegurar si fue un espejismo o un rayo.

-¿¡Cómo diablos voy a golpearle a eso!?

-Strike uno. Te quedan dos intentos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¡¡Es imposible!!! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Tú concéntrate en la bola!

Volvió a colocarse en posición, preparándose mentalmente para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, pero al igual que la primera vez, pasó ante sus narices sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Gruñó frustrado. Iban a suspenderle y mandar a la mierda su media por culpa de un profesor capullo que se empeñaba en ponerle las cosas difíciles.

Itachi suspiró sonoramente y se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio, colocándose detrás de él.

-Ponte en posición -ordenó secamente; Deidara obedeció- para empezar, coges mal el bate, por lo que no me has hecho ni el más mínimo caso en toda la clase -le colocó las manos tal como debería ser.

-Perdone si no soy capaz de escuchar con atención algo que no me importa lo más mínimo -añadió irónico.

-Pon la espalda recta -siguió corrigiéndole sin hacer caso a sus quejas.

De pronto, el móvil del Uchiha emitió un breve pitido. Acababa de llegarle un SMS.

-Perdona un momento -Deidara le miró mal, pero no le reprochó; teóricamente ya habían terminado las clases.

La expresión seca y amarga que llevaba Itachi habitualmente cambió drásticamente. Había empezado por alzar una ceja de forma discreta para después torcer el rostro en una brillante sonrisa ladeada que se fue ampliando poco a poco. El rubio se estremeció. Algo en aquello no le gustaba nada y, por alguna extraña razón, sospechaba que tenía que ver con él. Cuando Itachi volvió de nuevo la cara hacia él, su rostro había tornado en una expresión dulce y cariñosa, totalmente falsa (le conocía lo suficiente para saber que él no era así) y amable que parecía mirarle con mimo. Deidara le vio con los ojos muy abiertos. Era totalmente hermoso e irresistible. Y sabía que cuanto más perfecta era una cosa, más peligrosa también.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó con timidez.

-Nada que deba preocuparte -le contestó con un tono mimoso, como tratando de embaucarle. Quiso retroceder, pero Itachi no le dejó- es sólo... que acabo de tener una idea.

Aquellas palabras no le gustaron ni lo más mínimo al rubio, que se contrajo levemente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-¿Qué idea? -preguntó temeroso.

-Otra forma de que puedas aprobar.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se tranquilizase un poco. Al menos parecía que se había equivocado con el profesor. Tal vez Itachi-sensei sólo se hiciese el duro para aparentar; para que no le vacilasen como a otros en el fondo, pero al final, lo único que quería era aprobarle. Una leve sonrisa se le formó en los labios.

-Ven conmigo -le dijo tirando de él por un brazo.

Deidara le siguió algo extrañado, sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigían.

-¿Va a llevar mucho rato? -preguntó algo cohibido.

-Depende de ti. Pero no creo que sea demasiado, tranquilo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Deidara comprobó que le llevaban a los vestuarios masculinos totalmente vacíos. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Itachi le pegó un empujón, haciendo que entrase en uno de los retretes vacíos. Se llevó un fuerte golpe en uno de los hombros, pues había caído de lado, el cual se sujetó con la mano contraria. Itachi entró y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

-No es que me guste este método, pero tu hermanito Naruto nos ha obligado a esto.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con todo esto? -preguntó dudoso.

-¿No lo sabes? Mejor que te lo cuente él. No es más que una asquerosa rata -dijo con desprecio, acercándose más a Deidara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes que llegar a estos extremos para que te hagan caso? Eres patético.

Itachi le agarró la cara y le tiró del pelo, girándole y haciendo que quedase de cara a la pared. Después, se le acercó lentamente por detrás.

-Será mejor que te portes bien, ¿no querrás que te haga daño, verdad? -se jactó en su oreja, mientras le apresaba con fuerza.

-Lo siento, pero no me gustan este tipo de juegos -dijo mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

Deidara estaba totalmente indefenso. Agarrado de aquella forma era prácticamente imposible escapar, pero su mente maquinaba a un ritmo frenético cualquier posibilidad que pudiese tener de escapar de allí. Tuvo una idea, pero tendría que actuar deprisa y con cuidado; si le pillaba le esperaría algo mucho peor.

Itachi optó por no entretenerse más y empezó a sobarle descaradamente el trasero. Esto sólo hizo que el cabreo de Deidara aumentase exponencialmente. Ya no aguantaba más a aquel maldito pervertido. Tenía que acabar con él cuanto antes.

Le dio un fuerte pisotón en uno de los pies. Como acto-reflejo, Itachi se inclinó hacia él, de forma que el rubio aprovechó para golpearle con el hombro sano y hacer que se tambalease hasta chocar contra la pared del baño, momento que aprovechó para girarse, forcejear con la cerradura y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible. Tenía que darse prisa y encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarle deprisa, ya que Itachi había comenzado a correr detrás de él y dado que estaba en mejor forma física que Deidara, no tardaría en pillarle.

Entró rápidamente en la secretaría del colegio, topándose de bruces con Shizune, la secretaria personal de la directora.

La secretaria le miró de forma rara. Deidara llevaba el pelo revuelto, un hombro dislocado y jadeaba con fuerza.

-Oye, ¿necesitas algo? -le dijo cordialmente

-¡La directora! ¡Necesito hablar con Tsunade! -exclamó exhausto.

-E-enseguida -respondió Shizune, a punto de entrar en el despacho cuando de pronto, apareció Itachi.

-No será necesario, yo me encargo del chico -dijo Itachi tirando del brazo de Deidara.

-¡Ahh! ¡Para que duele! -exclamó de dolor.

-Vamos.

Itachi le arrastró hasta un aula vacía.

-Di una sola palabra de esto y te aseguro de que lo lamentarás -amenazó seriamente, con odio reflejado en sus ojos; Deidara se estremeció- voy a curarte ese hombro y fingirás que no ha ocurrido nada de esto.

-¿Por qué debería callarme...? ¡Ahh! -Itachi le tiró bruscamente para ponerle el hombro en el sitio.

-Porque tu padre, su trabajo y en consecuencia tu familia, depende de la empresa de mi padre y como futuro heredero, no me sería muy complicado mover unos cuentos hilos y...

-Vale, está bien -dijo el rubio derrotado- lo he pillado.

-Bien -asintió el mayor- ya hablaremos de tus notas otro día. Te aseguro que vas a pagarme por esto.

Itachi abandonó el aula, dejando a Deidara pensativo ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Continuará...

**Notas finales: **Gracias por haber leído, espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Destruyendo muros**

**Notas de Lunita:** Bueno amigos, aquí estoy de vuelta. Lamento el retraso. Ya comenté que con los estudios iba a tener menos tiempo para escribir, pero ahora, con los exámenes de mayo voy a tener menos tiempo todavía. En fin, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo n.n

O-o-xXx-o-O

Naruto salió de clase tan pronto como sonó la campana. Volvió a casa apresurado, bajo las miradas confusas de Lee y Kiba que aún se preguntaban qué le pasaba al rubio. Cuando llegó, su madre y su padre ya habían vuelto también y estaban preparando la cena. Pero Naruto no se paró en la cocina, sino que fue directo a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, pensativo. Su hermano todavía no había llegado. Había barajado la posibilidad de ir a buscarle al salir de clase, pero era consciente de que Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima y de que se reuniría con Itachi antes que él, por lo que ayudar a Deidara era complicado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su madre le llamó para cenar, cosa a la que el rubio accedió sin mucho interés. No hizo más que darle vueltas a la comida por el plato. Deidara aún no había llegado a casa. Kushina miraba a Naruto preocupada de reojo, mientras Minato comía con el ceño fruncido, probablemente preparando una bronca para su primogénito por haber vuelto a llegar tarde a cenar; o, mejor dicho, por no haber aparecido.

Deidara entró en casa dando un portazo cuando estaban recogiendo la mesa. Su padre se levantó de la mesa, indignado por su actitud.

-Deidara, ¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas!? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! -le gritó, pero el menor hizo caso omiso a sus reproches y fue a su cuarto, cerrando de otro portazo.

-Papá, creo que ha tenido un mal día -dijo Naruto, sintiéndose más que culpable.

-¿Tú sabes algo? -preguntó Kushina.

-Por favor, dejadme hablar con él... -rogó con voz quebrada.

Sus padres se miraron un instante, dudando lo que debían hacer. Al final accedieron, y Naruto se dirigió a la habitación. En aquellos momentos era cuando se daba cuenta de que eran hermanos. Deidara estaba tumbado sobre la litera superior, con los cascos puestos y la mirada perdida, tal como solía hacer él cuando estaba deprimido o preocupado por algo.

Se acercó lentamente. Sabía que su hermano era bastante introvertido. No era capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos con facilidad, sino que los guardaba en su interior y luego los salpicaba sobre sus obras.

-Nii-san, ¿podemos hablar? -preguntó algo cohibido.

Deidara se sentó sobre la cama, apagando el aparato y quitándose los cascos.

-Me alegro de que me lo pidas, porque hay varias cosas que no entiendo y debería saber -dijo mirándole con seriedad. Naruto podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Lo siento... de verdad que lo siento... -murmuró en voz baja- yo jamás pensé que...

-Naruto, no sólo he destrozado mis notas escolares sino que han estado a punto de violarme -murmuró con voz queda, como si pronunciar las palabras en voz altas fuese aún más doloroso.

-¿Vio...larte? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, violarme -afirmó con contundencia- Y según me contaron, tiene que ver contigo.

Naruto se mordió el labio de rabia. Aquellos bastardos habían colmado el vaso de una sola vez.

-Pues verás... -Naruto le contó con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido, viendo como la cara de Deidara se transformaba lentamente de seriedad y enfado a compasión y tristeza.

-A mí también me han amenazado. Pero no te preocupes; no dejaré que se salgan con la suya.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó temeroso.

-Todavía no estoy seguro, pero tengo que hacer algo cuanto antes. Si esta situación se alarga... tendremos problemas. Por el momento tenemos acercarnos a los Uchihas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No podemos!

-Debemos seguirles los pasos y pensar en un hueco para poder pillarles.

-Bueno, yo todavía tengo las fotos que tomé en los baños.

-Dámelas -ordenó Deidara- son nuestra única posibilidad de chantajearles. Tenemos que guardarlas bien.

-Toma -se las da tras sacarlas de una carpeta.

-Les haré varias copias de seguridad por si acaso -dijo Deidara encendiendo el ordenador y el escáner.

O-o-xXx-o-O

En los días siguientes, las clases de Naruto y Deidara fueron acompañados de extraños sucesos; a Naruto más de una vez le aparecieron notas comprometedoras, tratando de hacerle chantaje, a las que no hizo caso. Viendo que esta táctica no estaba funcionando, los Uchihas optaron por cambiar de estrategia. De un día para otro, empezaban a desaparecerle todo tipo de cosas y volvían a aparecer destrozadas o modificadas de forma que quedasen inservibles. Cuando vieron que el rubio menor no reaccionaba como ellos esperaban, el mayor se convirtió en su objetivo. Del mismo modo que Naruto, Deidara se mantuvo firme en su postura de pasividad. Ya pensaba que había logrado vencer en la batalla cuando el enemigo hizo algo que jamás se esperaría. Era algo demasiado rastrero incluso para ellos, y sin embargo, lo habían hecho...

...habían destrozado su cuadro más valioso.

La cara que se le quedó cuando vio su lienzo hecho trizas y el marco destrozado por el suelo, jamás se le olvidaría ni a su profesor ni a nadie que estuviese cerca. Iba a ser un cuadro sublime; un cuadro que sin estar acabado ya parecía magnífico... y allí yacía en el suelo, como astillas de madera inservibles y trapos sucios. Intentar restaurarlo sería completamente inútil y todo el trabajo de dos meses se había borrado de un plumazo.

Deidara apreciaba a sus obras como si fuesen sus hijas. En cada una de ellas depositaba una pequeña parte de él mismo. Sintió una enorme presión en el pecho y una opresión en el estómago. Estaba quedándose sin aire. No le apresaba la conmoción, sino una rabia sorda y ardiente que rugía en su interior deseando devastarlo todo. Sabía sin lugar a dudas quién había sido el culpable y no dudaría en ir a por él. Aquella había sido la gota que había colmado un vaso más que lleno.

Aquella mañana tenía gimnasia justo antes de la hora del almuerzo. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor esperar a la clase, pero Deidara estaba demasiado alterado como para esperar. Se presentó sin llamar a la puerta en la sala de profesores. Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo, extrañados. Para su desgracia, Itachi ya debía de haber bajado al patio, por lo que tendría que esperar a la clase igualmente.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, esperando pillarle por el camino, pero no pudo ser. Desde la ventana de las escaleras del primer piso, pudo comprobar que no sólo estaba en el patio, sino que ya estaba pasando lista a la clase. El horario de clases de cada profesor estaba adaptado de tal forma que tuviesen una o dos horas libres al día. Itachi ahora tenía clase con los de secundaria, y antes de comer con los mayores.

En la mente de Deidara se produjo un extraño debate: ¿iría a por él o calmaría su rabia y esperaría? Su carácter impulsivo le llevaba a la primera opción, pero sabía que armar un escándalo no era para nada conveniente. Respiró hondo. Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero debía elegir con cuidado.

Dio un bote cuando una mano se depositó sobre su hombro de improviso. Se giró inmediatamente para ver quién era, encontrándose de lleno con los enormes ojos castaños de su profesor de arte, Sasori, cuyo pelo, de un color rojo ardiente, era aún más llamativo al estar despeinado. Jadeó levemente por la carrera que acababa de hacer. Debía de haberle seguido nada más ver que había salido corriendo enfadado.

-Oye, Deidara... -intentó hablar, aún sin aliento.

-Déjelo, sensei -murmuró algo deprimido- ya me encargaré.

-No, Deidara, no es eso. No. Escucha, he visto lo que has trabajado para ese cuadro. Te aseguro que no afectará a tus notas.

-Sasori-sensei, esto... esto ha sido la mayor decepción de mi vida ¡No puedo dejarlo correr como si nada! -exclamó furioso, liberando parte de la rabia que intentaba contener.

El pelirrojo alzó ligeramente las cejas, formando una sonrisa apenada, mirando con lástima a su alumno.

-Deidara, como artista estoy a favor de experimentar las emociones al máximo. Sirve para crecer como persona y como artista. Pero esto... esto no va a ayudarte.

-¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! -el menor se giró para irse, pero Sasori le cogió por un brazo.

-Eres una persona sensible y sé que esto te ha dolido. Pero hoy he visto en ti una mirada que no había visto nunca. La ira, la rabia, el odio... son cosas que sólo te traerán problemas a largo plazo -le dijo con voz calmada, tratando de hacerle razonar.

-Agradezco el consejo -murmuró en voz baja- pero sé lo que tengo que hacer.

El rubio se liberó del agarre del mayor y se fue directo a su clase. Al fin se había decidido. Tendía que esperar.

O-o-xXx-o-O

-¡Para terminar, cincuenta abdominales! ¡Y bien hechos! -gritó Itachi cuando apenas quedaban un par de minutos de clase.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba hacer cuando terminó la charla con Sasori, la hora de reflexión que había tenido antes de la clase de gimnasia le ayudó a calmarse. Y sin embargo, Itachi parecía divertirse a costa de él. Otra maravillosa clase llena de torturas para el pobre rubio, que apretaba los dientes tratando de liberar tensiones.

-Deidara, espera -ordenó con voz prepotente y burlesca- los demás a las duchas.

La mirada de Deidara se curvó de nuevo, mostrando su odio. Al fin estaban cara a cara y, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer.

-Estás colocando mal los brazos -el mayor le corrigió la posición corporal como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Pero el rubio no pensaba aguantarle más. Se puso de pie, enfrentándose cara a cara.

-Por lo menos podrías disculparte -le reprochó.

-No sé por qué debería disculparme -dijo con seriedad. Sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia un lateral.

-Sé que has sido tú, da igual lo que digas. Pero he de decirte que te has equivocado de persona -le miró desafiante.

-Ohh, ¿Qué piensas hacer? -dijo con mofa, prácticamente riéndose.

-¿Sabes qué? Esta charla es inútil. Voy a dirección. Seguro que les interesa lo que tengo que contarles -añadió con calma, girándose levemente.

Itachi recapacitó unos momentos. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado. Tenía que encontrar una salida cuanto antes. Si hablaba tendría serios problemas.

-En el fondo te he hecho un favor. Ya no tendrás que destrozarlo para tirarlo a la basura -le picó con maldad, buscando una reacción.

Deidara rechinó los dientes.

-Encima te habrás divertido -contestó, pero no se volvió para verle.

-A decir verdad, sí que fue divertido. Esos garabatos no merecían llamarse "pintura".

El rubio contuvo los brazos, mientras un sonido gutural se escapaba desde su garganta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso crees que merece la pena lo que haces? Hazte a la idea. Sasori sólo te tiene como alumno por diversión propia. Tu arte hará que acabes en la calle.

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo! -se giró indignado, sacando parte de la rabia fuera. No sabía cómo era posible, pero una voz potente emergía desde las profundidades de su cuerpo con una facilidad increíble. Sentía la tensión extenderse a través de sus dedos.

-Creo que soy más realista que tú.

-¡Cállate! -gritó con fuerza.

-Pareces un niño encaprichado. Sólo te falta ponerte a lloriquear.

El calor le recorrió la espina dorsal. Desde que le conocía, aquel hombre no había hecho más que complicarle la vida. Su mente se detuvo una milésima de segundo pensando en todas las jugadas que le había hecho. Trató de reprimirse, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, guiado por los hilos del odio. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del profesor, tratando de aplastarla. Sin embargo, el rostro de Itachi no mostraba la más mínima preocupación. La tensión de los brazos se relajó levemente, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás. El rubio estuvo a punto de caerse. No pudo saber en qué momento había llegado, pero surgió. Y de ese modo los labios de Itachi se posaron con naturalidad sobre los suyos, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Deidara intentó soltarse, pero no pudo. Trató de separar las manos, pero Itachi le sostuvo agarrándoselas. Los labios del profesor eran suaves y cálidos, pero buscaban los del joven rubio con voracidad, tratando de colarse en su cavidad bucal. Deidara volvió a resistirse, empezando a forcejear. El mayor le obligó a retroceder, haciendo que quedase con la espalda pegada al muro del colegio. La postura se prolongó hasta que ambos tuvieron la necesidad de respirar.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron al máximo, estando todavía confuso y sorprendido. Ambos jadearon con fuerza, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. El rubio hizo amago de huir, pero, como la vez anterior, el brazo de Itachi se interpuso en su camino. Ambos sabían que no iba a dejarle escapar. Los labios del moreno le dieron un beso suave, para luego comenzar a descender a través del pálido cuello. Pero Deidara no iba a darse por vencido tan pronto. Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando separarse de él los centímetros suficientes como para distanciarse de la pared.

-¿¡Qué haces!? -exclamó el menor, comenzando a asustarse. Aún recordaba lo que había ocurrido en los vestuarios.

-¿Tú que crees? -Itachi sonrió de forma autosuficiente.

-¡No te acerques a mí! -retrocedió con pasos pequeños, tambaleándose.

-No seas hipócrita. Sé que te ha gustado -Itachi le alcanzó de una zancada. Le miraba totalmente confiado, mientras los nervios afloraban a través de la piel del rubio.

-¡Déjame!

-¡Shh! -Itachi le tapó la boca con el dedo índice, arrimándose a él- La gente está en el comedor, no grites -hizo una pausa, pensando qué decir- ¿Tú querías aprobar mi asignatura, cierto?

Deidara asintió con la cabeza levemente, mirándole con desconfianza.

-Acabo de tener una idea... -sonrió maliciosamente, arrastrando a Deidara fuera de la escuela.

Itachi le condujo calle abajo hasta un despampanante Jaguar negro. Se sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió el coche. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor e incitó a Deidara a que hiciese lo mismo.

-¿Dónde piensas llevarme? -preguntó temeroso de saber la respuesta.

-A tu casa.

-¿Mi casa? -de todos los lugares que podría haber dicho, ese era el que le parecía más descabellado. Seguramente le estaba mintiendo, pero sabía que no tenía posibilidades de escapar. La mirada impaciente de Itachi le escrutaba minuciosamente.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Kushina abrió la puerta principal extrañada. Normalmente su marido y ella eran los únicos que estaban en casa a la hora de comer y las visitas eran escasas, por no decir nulas. Su confusión aumentó todavía más cuando vio a su hijo acompañado de un hermoso y apuesto joven, unos pocos años mayor que él.

-Cielo, ¿quién es este chico? -preguntó sin poder apartarle la vista de encima al acompañante de su hijo.

-Lamento mucho molestarla a estas horas, señora. Soy el profesor de Educación Física de su hijo. Esperaba poder hablar con usted y con su marido si es posible -añadió con una fluida y falsa amabilidad.

-Oh, claro, claro -la mujer se sonrojó ligeramente- adelante, por favor.

Minato estaba tranquilamente sentado en la butaca del salón, tomándose el café y leyendo el periódico. Kushina debía de estar viendo la tele, ya que estaba encendida.

-¿Hijo? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Y quién es...? -el padre levantó la vista del periódico, doblándolo y colocándolo a un lado.

-Es el profesor de gimnasia del niño -le interrumpió Kushina- por favor, siéntese.

Itachi y Deidara se sentaron en el sofá grande. El rubio le miraba expectante, más que curioso por lo que iba a decir el moreno. Kushina se quedó de pie, al lado de su marido.

-Verán, estoy algo preocupado por su hijo -comenzó a hablar el moreno- ¡No, por favor! No pongan esa cara. Les aseguro que no tengo ninguna queja de él -los rostros de los mayores se relajaron- Es un estudiante excelente, responsable, trabajador... bueno, ya saben; sólo es que estoy algo preocupado ya que me temo que no alcanza los requisitos mínimos para aprobar mi asignatura.

Kushina se tapó la boca con las manos, ahogando un gritito, mientras Minato endurecía la mirada, dirigiéndola directamente a su primogénito.

-No se alteren, por favor -prosiguió Itachi- he venido aquí para hablar con ustedes porque se me ha ocurrido una forma de aprobarle.

-Díganos -dijo Kushina.

-A partir de ahora, yo seré su personal trainer.

La cara de Deidara era un poema, al tiempo que el moreno sonreía victorioso. En las orbes de Deidara se leía claramente...

"¿¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO!?"

**Notas finales:** Espero que os haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar pronto. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Notas de Lunita:** ¡Lo siento! Sé que he tardado un siglo en actualizar, pero no he podido hacer nada por los exámenes finales. De veras que lo siento mucho, pero bueno, ya he vuelto y con pilas recargadas, así que espero actualizar mucho más a menudo a partir de ahora. Esta vez el cap será algo más... especialito. Espero que os guste n.n

O-o-xXx-o-O

-¡Deidara! ¡Deidara! -Naruto entró corriendo en el comedor del instituto, buscando a su hermano con la mirada. A los pocos segundos le encontró, sentado solo en una mesa, con unas enormes ojeras. Se movía lentamente, todavía adormilado.

-¿Qué...? -apenas murmuró una sílaba. Estaba realmente agotado.

Itachi había cumplido con su parte del trato demasiado bien. Cada día, obligaba a Deidara a levantarse a las seis y media de la mañana. Después, se iban corriendo hasta un parque cercano donde desayunaban, para luego seguir el curso de un río cercano a través de un paseo que acababa en la puerta del instituto. Llevaba ya cuatro días durmiendo menos de seis horas diarias y estaba cada vez más cansado. Sentía que los días se hacían más y más largos y las noches más y más cortas.

-Nii-san, ¡tengo un problema muy gordo! -dijo sentándose enfrente suya.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó con voz queda.

-¡Me voy de excursión!-gritó histérico.

-Ahh... -murmuró masticando otro bocado- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-¿¡No lo entiendes! ¡Voy a tener que pasar todo el fin de semana con mi clase!

-Sigo sin entenderlo... -le miró tratando de fijar la vista en él, a pesar de que los párpados comenzaban a cerrársele.

-¡Que Sasuke tendrá todas las oportunidades que quiera para acabar conmigo! -le susurró en voz baja, asegurándose de que nadie le escuchaba.

-Naruto, no seas paranoico; no te hará nada estando con gente. Además, por el momento no están intentando atacarnos, sino sólo acercarse.

-Pero aún así...

-Tú relájate ¿A dónde vais? -preguntó empezando a sentirse algo más despierto.

-Creo que vamos a pasar el fin de semana a las aguas termales.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de estar con alguien más en todo momento, cosa que no te será muy complicada. Si pasa algo puedes llamarme para que vaya a buscarte.

-Está bien.

O-o-xXx-o-O

-Hijo, ten cuidado -decía una preocupada Kushina desde el interior del coche.

Toda la familia había acompañado a Naruto hasta la estación de autobuses para desearle un buen fin de semana. Todo el mundo ya estaba subiendo al autobús y guardando sus equipajes. Naruto se bajó del coche con tranquilidad.

-Deidara, ayuda a tu hermano con las maletas -ordenó Minato con suavidad.

-Voy.

El mayor sacó las bolsas, a pesar de que casi se cae. Para ser sólo el fin de semana, era demasiado equipaje. Ya había bajado la puerta del maletero cuando vio que alguien se aproximaba corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Señores Uzumaki! ¡Menos mal que todavía están aquí!

Deidara volvió la cabeza a desgana temiéndose lo peor. Y ahí estaba. La raíz de todos sus problemas.

-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió Minato.

-Verán, uno de los carabinas nos ha fallado ¿Les importaría venir a alguno de ustedes? -preguntó Itachi con su cara de niño bueno, agudizando su mirada dulce y su sonrisa seductora. A Deidara le entraron ganas de vomitar. Podía ser el ser más hermoso del mundo, pero conociendo su verdadera cara, se hacía intragable.

-Disculpe, pero es que mi marido y yo tenemos trabajo -dijo la mujer con rostro apenado.

-¡Qué lástima! Si no encontramos a nadie, vamos a tener que suspender la excursión.

-Oh, no -bramó Naruto, irónicamente desconforme, dando saltitos de alegría en su interior.

-A no ser... -el Uchiha empezó a maquinar-... que no les importe que me lleve a su otro hijo.

-¿Disculpe? -dudó Minato extrañado.

-Su hijo es un estudiante modelo, responsable, maduro... creo que no habría problema en que nos acompañase.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No! Tengo tareas pendientes y... -el rubio comenzó a maquinar mentalmente todas las maneras posibles de librarse de aquello. No podía dejar que se saliese con la suya; no esta vez.

-Por nosotros no hay problema -sentenciaron los mayores.

-¡Perfecto! -añadió Itachi con una flamante sonrisa mientras arrastraba a Deidara al interior del autobús.

-Oye, ¡que no me has dejado ni coger algo de ropa! -protestó molesto el rubio, formando un ligero puchero.

-No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de eso -dijo con total seguridad mientras se cerraban las puertas y buscaban asiento. El moreno le obligó a que se sentase con él en la parte trasera del autobús.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le preguntó su hermano menor, que estaba situado un par de asientos por delante. Había seguido una estrategia muy inteligente para evadir a Sasuke, ya que comprobó que a su lado se encontraba Iruka, el profesor de primaria que les había dado clase a ambos y con el que Naruto se llevaba tan bien.

Deidara iba a responder, pero se limitó a encoger los hombros. Tal vez una excursión no fuese del todo malo para él.

-¡Anda! ¡Pero si es Deidara! -exclamó Kakashi al verle. No es que a Deidara le cayese excepcionalmente bien como profesor, ya que le había dado dos cursos antes y no estaba muy de acuerdo con determinadas costumbres suyas, pero debía reconocer que era una persona agradable y, en aquella situación, tenía el reencuentro como excusa para librarse de Itachi durante el trayecto.

-Itachi-sensei me ha "invitado a participar" -contestó sentándose a su lado.

-Qué detalle por su parte -el peliplateado miró al moreno con odio contenido, disimulado por una falsa sonrisa.

-Alguien tan excepcional como él también merece algo de diversión ¿No cree? -comentó el moreno devolviéndole una sonrisa forzada y una mirada disimulada de sentimientos recíprocos.

Ni Naruto ni Deidara entendía qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero estaba claro que no podía ser nada bueno. A pesar de esa fingida amabilidad, era indudable que había un trasfondo muy pero que muy profundo. Todo indicaba que iba a influir en los días siguientes

Ambos hermanos se miraron, cómplices. Los dos gritaban en su interior: "¡Que alguien nos saque de aquí!"

La tensión se acumulaba en el ambiente, pero ya no había nada que hacer. El autobús arrancó tras cerrarse las puertas y con ello se esfumaron todas las posibilidades de escapar. No les quedaba otro remedio; tendrían que aguantar todo el fin de semana.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Nada más llegar, lo primero que hicieron los monitores fue organizar a todos los estudiantes con la recogida de maletas. Había mucho bullicio y las colas eran inmensas. Entonces fue cuando Deidara recordó que él no había llevado nada y se acercó discretamente al grupo de su hermano pequeño para, de paso, esquivar un rato al Uchiha mayor.

-Oídme, chicos, voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda -les dijo en voz baja, tratando de que no les escuchase nadie más.

-¿Qué le pasa a este? -preguntó Kiba- ¿No decían que sólo podían venir los de nuestro curso?

-Pues a mí me parece bien ¡Hay que aprovechar la llama de la juventud! -exclamó Lee con energía.

-Chicos, ¡que ya estáis al corriente de la situación! -dijo Naruto mientras cargaba su maleta al hombro- esto ha sido una encerrona de los Uchiha.

-¿Les has contado que...?

-Sí, que me pillaron cuando le saqué las fotos de los tatuajes a Sasuke en los vestuarios y que por eso nos la tienen jurada -Naruto le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente.

-Ahhh, vale -asintió el mayor- el caso es que me ha traído aquí sin nada y necesitaré algo de ropa para estos días ¿Alguno podría dejarme algo? -preguntó con cierta vergüenza.

-Claro, sin problema -contestó Lee.

-¡Quieto, quieto! No tan rápido -Kiba pasó un brazo por los hombros de Deidara- ya que ahora eres un monitor y nosotros te dejamos la ropa, lo justo es que tú también nos hagas un favor a nosotros, ¿no? -una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en los labios de Kiba, cuyos colmillos ya sobresalían sobre la comisura de la boca.

-¿Qué favor? -preguntó Deidara entrecerrando los ojos. No iba a dejarse convencer tan fácilmente.

-Pues verás... -Kiba le susurró algo al oído- ¿Qué te parece?

-¿¡Estás de coña! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¿Le has pedido que...? -preguntaron los otros dos presentes al unísono.

-Sí -añadió Kiba con el triunfo reflejado en la cara- Vamos, Deidara. Kakashi e Iruka no se coscan de nada; lo único que tienes que hacer es entretener un poco a Itachi y listo.

-¿Seguro? Si preguntan algo, yo no sé nada de lo vuestro -advirtió.

-Vale, vale -asintió- esta noche sobre las once te lo llevas a dar un paseo o lo que sea.

-Ay, Dios, ¿quién me mandaría juntarme con vosotros? -se auto-compadeció Deidara.

-¡Bien! -exclamó Lee- ¡Esta noche va a ser memorable!

-Ya te digo -asintió Naruto- pero tenemos que ir a pillar cosas a un super o algo.

-Chicos, chicos, ¿con quién creéis que estáis hablando? Ya lo tengo todo planeado -fanfarroneó Kiba con pose orgullosa- eso sí, los de Suna se apuntan.

-Cuantos más mejor; sin problema -asintieron los otros.

-Yo sólo digo que como la arméis parda, os vendo a todos, ¿eh? Yo no le salvo el culo ni a mi hermano -advirtió Deidara.

-Gracias, nii-san -contestó Naruto formando un puchero.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Al acabar de organizarse todos los bungalós, se organizó una gran caminata a través del bosque, para volver al campamento al cabo de un par de horas llenos de arañazos por todas partes. La mayoría de los chicos se quejaban de no tener mejores actividades preparadas. Siendo gente de ciudad y viviendo en un área metropolitana, el campo es algo que no saben apreciar. Deidara por el contrario, encontró el paseo de lo más interesante. Le gustaron especialmente los contrastes de luces y sombras que hacían las copas de los árboles en el suelo. Al menos volvería a casa con mejores ideas para sus próximas obras.

Mientras los demás iban a comer, Deidara prefirió ir a ver la cabaña para los monitores, separada de todo lo demás. Aunque francamente, se sintió bastante decepcionado cuando abrió la puerta. Se trataba de un simple dormitorio con dos literas y un cuarto de baño de lo más simple. Las camas tenían ropa vieja y gastada, mientras que la habitación el conjunto desprendía un gran olor a polvo y humedad, lo que denotaba que llevaba algún tiempo sin usarse.

Se sentó sobre una de las camas inferiores, comprobando que los colchones eran tan malos como aparentaban. Se quedó unos instantes pensativo, mirando al techo. Pese a todos sus defectos, aquel lugar no estaba tan mal. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la paz y el silencio, fundiéndose con los sonidos del exterior...

-¡Deidara!- ...hasta que llegó él. Itachi entró corriendo en la cabaña y tiró de él insistentemente.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa contigo? -gritó soltándose de su agarre.

-Tienes que venir a comer, hombre. Que luego no hay merienda.

-¿Has venido aquí por esa chorrada? -preguntó bastante molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Venga, no seas tonto. Lo lamentarás más tarde -volvió a tirar de él, pero con mayor suavidad del antebrazo.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Después de una comida llena de tensiones, ya que Deidara tuvo que sentarse entre Itachi y Kakashi, la mayoría de los chicos se dirigieron a un campo de fútbol que había cerca y organizaron dos grandes equipos para jugar partidos hasta el atardecer.

Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron un ligero "problema" en uno de los partidos. Básicamente, Sasuke le pegó a Naruto una buena patada en la canilla y éste tuvo que ser sacado del campo a hombros de su hermano mayor. Tras varios improperios entre los dos, la cosa se calmó lo suficiente para que los demás siguiesen jugando mientras le hacían las curas al rubio.

Una hora antes de cenar, todos se dirigieron a los baños para asearse. Contaban además con unas enormes bañeras de agua con diferentes temperaturas. Por supuesto, los baños no eran mixtos. Este hecho tan simple disgustó a gran parte de los chicos, que deseaban echar una ojeada a los femeninos. Por suerte para las chicas, los monitores estaban en las puertas vigilando para que ningún listillo intentase colarse.

Naruto, con el tobillo vendado, se había colocado en una bañera de agua templada, al fondo, acompañado por Kiba y Lee.

-Joder, ¿habéis visto lo que me ha hecho el Uchiha? -se quejaba Naruto, todavía dolorido. Por su culpa tenía que apoyar la pierna sobre uno de los bordes.

-Esta vez se ha pasado -asintió Kiba.

-Y además se aprovechó de que arbitrase su hermano para que fuese sólo amarilla. Esos dos necesitan que les den su merecido -determinó Lee poniéndose la cinta en la frente.

-Cambiando de tema -le cortó Naruto- ¿Os habéis fijado? En lo de la caminata de esta mañana.

-Sí, claro, era imposible no verlo -afirmó Kiba.

-Joder, es que sólo podía ser la novia del teme -se quejó Naruto.

-¡Oye! ¡No deberías hablar así de Sakura! -protestó Lee poniéndose de pie.

-A ver, Lee -trató de calmarle Kiba- que por muy inocente que se haga pasar con los profesores, la tía es más guarra que otra cosa. Pero si se le veía a un kilómetro que no llevaba ropa interior.

-Jaja -se rió Naruto con sus propios pensamientos- lo mejor fue cuando estábamos subiendo por las piedras, os acordáis, ¿no? Cuando se le salió el pezón delante de todo el mundo.

-Eso fue buenísimo -confirmó Kiba- pero la tía no tiene tetas, es todo plano y un bultito para el pezón.

-Bueno, no es tan pequeño -dijo Lee- además, tampoco es que las demás del instituto tengan más que ella.

-Pues a mí me gustan así -afirmó Naruto- se me hace incómodo ver que una tía es todo teta. Molan más los de ese tamaño, porque se agarran mejor.

-Me alegro de que te gusten las tetas de mi novia, dobe -escucharon que decía una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres se giraron a la vez para comprobar que Uchiha Sasuke estaba ante ellos, con una única toalla tapándole la entrepierna. Todos, pero Naruto en especial, se quedaron pálidos como fantasmas. Ellos hablaban mucho, y hablaban y hablaban... ¡Pero eran cosas confidenciales! En ningún momento esperaban que saliesen de ellos tres, de su círculo de amistad. Los ojos del Uchiha ardían con una leve llama de odio difuminada, poco perceptible. Dejó la toalla a un lado, dejando visibles todos sus tatuajes y se introdujo en la bañera.

-En fin, a lo que venía era a deciros que ya se ha enterado todo el mundo de lo que planeáis hacer.

-¿Y...? -preguntaron los tres a la vez algo asustados.

-Me apunto. Pero ni se os ocurra tocar a mi chica. Como alguien se acerque a ella le parto las piernas -amenazó Sasuke.

-Por nosotros vale -dijo Kiba- bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo.

-U-un segundo, chicos -dijo Naruto cuando los otros ya habían cogido su ropa y habían salido corriendo del baño- ¡Esperad, cabrones! -gritó, pero ya todos los demás habían salido corriendo al ver la expresión del capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-Y en cuanto a ti, dobe...

-Antes de que vuelvas a amenazarme de muerte, deja que te pregunte una cosa: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vas a por mí? No pienso decir nada sobre lo tuyo con tu hermano, tampoco ganaría nada con ello -afirmó empezando a relajarse- Ni mi hermano ni yo queremos nada de vosotros ¿No podríais dejarnos en paz?

-Mira, dobe, para empezar -dijo acercándose a él con mirada desafiante- no es cuestión de "no voy a decir nada". Nada ni nadie me garantiza tu silencio, por lo que lo de dejarte a tu libre albedrío está totalmente descartado. Además, no vamos a por vosotros por habernos descubierto; -se acercó aún más a él, agarrándole por los hombros- vamos a por vosotros por atreveros a espiarnos, a acercaros a nosotros sin permiso y todo ello para manchar nuestra imagen -apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué imagen? ¡No hemos hecho nada! -se defendió Naruto.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? Metiste mis fotos en el periódico escolar por un mero aprobado en lengua y por tu culpa, la prensa nacional me ha puesto la imagen de niño rico y rebelde que va en contra de su familia ¡Por tu culpa mi padre me está vigilando constantemente y nuestra empresa está cayendo! -le atrajo hacia él por el cuello- así que no te atrevas a decir que no has hecho nada...

-Yo no sabía que...

-¡Claro! Es muy fácil decir que no sabías nada -bramó mirándole directamente a sus ojos- pero te aseguro que vais a pagármelas ¡Voy a convertir vuestras vidas en un infierno!

El moreno jadeaba preso de las ansias de venganza, con odio y rabia reflejados en la mirada. Estaban tan pegados que podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre la piel. El aliento de Sasuke caía directamente en los labios de Naruto, haciendo que un escalofrío juguetón le recorriese la espina dorsal. Le miró fijamente. Nunca había experimentado aquello con ninguna mujer. Había estado con muchas, pero ninguna le había hecho vibrar con apenas rozarle ¿Podría ser aquello el "deseo"? No estaba muy seguro, pero instintivamente se dejó llevar cuando el moreno posó los labios, devorándole la boca con ansias. Una gran sensación de placer se apoderó de él, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como sus lenguas se rozaban levemente, intercambiando saliva y generándole una gran mezcla de sensaciones. Apenas podían respirar, pero sentían la necesidad de seguir. Naruto sentía que iba a llegar a algo grande, a algo único... hasta que Sasuke cortó el beso de golpe y le susurró al oído:

-Como intentes jugármela, te violo en tu cama para asegurarte de que no te olvides de mí en tu vida.

Y tras esta amenaza, salió del agua, recogió su toalla y se dirigió al comedor para acompañar al resto de sus compañeros, dejando a Naruto totalmente desconcertado aún dentro del agua. Sentía unas ligeras punzadas de placer en su entrepierna y a la vez el calor se había depositado en sus mejillas en forma de sonrojo.

Y por segunda vez se preguntó: "¿!Esto quiere decir que deseo al Uchiha!"

Continuará...

**Notas finales:** Espero que os haya gustado; cualquier sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Inicio del desastre**

Notas de Lunita: ¡Anda! Ya vamos por el capítulo 5

Esta vez me ha costado devolver a mis musas al trabajo ú.ù están algo fin, espero que os guste.

O-o-xXx-o-O

En la cena, Deidara aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a Itachi. Había estado dándole vueltas a varias opciones para distraerle y aún así no se le había ocurrido nada, por lo que pensó que tal vez la improvisación fuese lo mejor. Bebió un largo trago de la cerveza sin alcohol que le había dado Kakashi y se giró hacia el Uchiha, que estaba ocupado regañando a unos chavales.

-Oye... ¿Itachi? -le llamó con suavidad. El moreno se giró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Etto... -tartamudeó- ¿P-podrías acompañarme después de cenar?

-¿A dónde? -preguntó mientras se introducía una cucharada de sopa en la boca.

¡Mierda! Ya le había pillado. Tenía que pensar deprisa en algún lugar coherente... en algún sitio al que tuviese que ir con urgencia acompañado de alguien. Barajó varias posibilidades, pero ninguna le pareció demasiado buena. Itachi le observaba cuestionándole con la mirada. Al final, optó por decir lo primero que le pasase por la cabeza.

-Naruto.

-¿Naruto? -alzó una ceja sin comprender.

-Sí, eso, eso, Naruto. Había pensado en ir a una farmacia de guardia para buscarle unas vendas y una pomada para el tobillo. Yo no conozco mucho de por aquí, así que pensé que tal vez tú...

-Bueno, si es por eso te puedo acompañar yo -intervino Kakashi- yo conozco mucho mejor esta zona que él -le lanzó una mirada furtiva y amenazante.

-No, no hace falta, gracias -dijo Itachi- ya le acompaño yo, que tú estás muy ocupado con Iruka.

-Qué consideración por tu parte. Lástima que se te haya despertado tan tarde -le picó el peliplateado.

Deidara seguía sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba entre los dos, pero estaba claro que fuera lo que fuere, ambos habían roto la poca empatía que pudiesen tener el uno con el otro y, al parecer, no dudaban en echárselo en cara el uno al otro. Deidara se echó un poco para atrás, apoyándose en la silla, preparado para correr en cuanto acabase de comer. Bebió un par de sorbos de su plato y se levantó con todo el mundo mirándole.

-Tengo que ir al baño, nos vemos luego -le dijo a Itachi con voz calmada y salió corriendo del comedor.

Él ya sabía que su hermano y sus amigos no habían ido a cenar. Es más, ya intuía que estaban con todos los preparativos para su pequeña aventura. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien en fomentar su espíritu de aquella forma, pero por otro lado tal vez no fuese tan malo ¿Qué sería de una excursión sin dos o tres que la armasen gorda?

Deidara se rió de sus propios pensamientos. Él era de los secos que solían decir a los demás que se callasen y estuviesen quietos, y sin embargo, estaba siendo el cómplice de una jugada como aquella secuestrando y entreteniendo al profesor que peor le caía de todos los que había tenido jamás. En fin, algo en aquel lugar le estaba cambiando y no dudaría en disfrutar de ello como la ocasión se merecía.

Llamó a la puerta de la cabaña de los chicos varias veces hasta que al fin le abrieron.

-¡Hombre! Nuestro anfitrión favorito -le dijo Kiba nada más entrar- adelante.

-¿Qué tal, Nii-san? -le preguntó Naruto, acercándose a ellos, lentamente por el tobillo- ¿Ya sabes cómo distraer a Itachi?

-Bueno, he conseguido convencerle para que me acompañe al pueblo de aquí al lado -empezó a contarles- pero no sé si podré entretenerlo más de una hora. Tened en cuenta que está sólo a diez o quince minutos andando.

-Bueno, cuando estés abajo, dile algo así como que le invitas a tomar algo y le empiezas a contar lo que te salga. Ya verás cómo así le sacas otro buen rato -maquinó Kiba- eso sí, cuando volváis para aquí, danos un toque a alguno para desmontar el chiringuito o nos pillan.

-Vale -asintió Deidara- ¿Pero cómo pensáis libraros de Iruka y Kakashi?

Los tres amigos se miraron y soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-¿No lo sabes, Deidara? -preguntó Lee.

-¿El qué? -contestó más dudoso que antes.

-Esos dos están saliendo -le dijo Naruto.

-Sí, y además Kakashi después de cenar deja de ser profesor -explicó Kiba- y si tiene a Iruka, más todavía.

-No os entiendo, chicos -admitió el mayor.

-Tú no te preocupes, que está todo controlado.

-Eso espero... -dijo en voz baja el rubio, saliendo de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Itachi apareció en la puerta de la cabaña de los monitores, donde estaba Deidara. Comenzaron a caminar cuesta bajo en silencio. Itachi miraba al frente y abajo. Deidara miraba al frente y a Itachi de reojo. Se formó una incómoda sensación que el rubio quiso romper en seguda...

...pero no pudo. Y así hasta llegar a la farmacia, situada en la zona exterior del pueblo.

La farmacéutica colocó la bolsa de Deidara y le dijo el precio amablemente. Entonces fue cuando el rubio recordó que en la cartera llevaba poco más que para coger un autobús. Tras comentarle sus pequeños problemas económicos a Itachi con mucha vergüenza, éste pagó la compra y en seguida emprendieron el camino de vuelta a las cabañas.

-Itachi... -le llamó el rubio con timidez.

-¿Nh? ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó sin mucho interés.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? -propuso mirándole a la cara.

-Pero si no tienes dinero.

-Bueno, para una copa me da... es que creo que necesito hablar contigo -comentó bajando la mirada.

El moreno le observó durante unos instantes, pensativo. Deidara mostraba una imagen vulnerable e inocentona, por no decir, en cierto modo, dolida. Itachi le revolvió un poco el pelo y tiró de él de un brazo.

-Anda, vamos -dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- te invito yo.

O-o-xXx-o-O

-¿Estáis listos para la acción? -preguntó Kiba totalmente emocionado.

-Por supuesto -asintieron los demás.

El dormitorio entero de los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para aquella ocasión, y no dudarían en aprovecharla. Todos estaban más que preparados para lo que iban a hacer. En el ambiente se notaba la emoción y las ganas de empezar. Todos se mantenían en silencio, esperando que Kiba, el auto-proclamado "líder" del evento diese la señal que daría comienzo a la noche. Los chicos de Suna ya habían llegado y se situaban al final de la sala con la mercancía. De Suna llegaron dos chicos y una chica; los tres hermanos: el mayor era Kankuro, un chico muy peculiar, con la cara llena de marcas moradas y que siempre llevaba una extraña vestimenta negra; le seguía Temari, una chica rubia, de ojos profundos que imponía respeto a casi todos los que la conocían. Le gustaba decir las cosas claras y si pensaba algo que fuese en contra de los demás, no dudaba en decirlo; por último, pero aún así liderando el grupo, estaba el joven Gaara, de la edad de Naruto, un chico con el pelo rojo, ardiente, y los ojos color turquesa, sin cejas (lo cual le daba una apariencia tétrica) y con el Kanji "amor" tatuado en la frente. (Nota: los Kanjis son un tipo de letra que se utiliza en Japonés, proveniente de la China y la cual fue instaurada en Japón alrededor de los siglos IV y VI d. C.). Era un chico muy introvertido, serio y contundente, al que le costaba encajar con la mayoría de los de su edad. Sin embargo, era el aliado más fuerte para los chicos de Konoha, pues contaba con contactos con casi todas las empresas de la ciudad.

-Bien, vamos allá -habló al fin el líder- ¡Notemos la mayor fiesta de la historia de Konoha Gakuen!

-¡SI! -gritaron todos los chicos alzando el puño al aire, totalmente extasiados.

Y así fue cómo comenzó la noche.

O-o-xXx-o-O

-Parece que Sasuke se está aburriendo mucho con la frentuda de su novia. No me extrañaría nada que la dejase antes de volver a casa -comentaba Ino en el dormitorio de las chicas. Ino era la mayor rival de Sakura en el amor y nunca le había perdonado que empezase a salir con Sasuke cuando habían hecho un pacto para que ninguna de las dos se le acercase.

-Eso te gustaría a ti -respondió la pelorrasada, molesta por el comentario- pero no va a pasar.

-¡Ja! ¡No duraréis ni dos días! -se jactó mirándola a los ojos con arrogancia- repito lo dicho: antes de volver a casa ya te ha dejado.

-En tus sueños, bonita -Sakura comenzó a desnudarse.

En el dormitorio de las chicas había bastante tranquilidad. Todas se estaban preparando para ir a la cama, por lo que, a pesar de algunos comentarios y chismorreos, el ambiente era sosegado.

Una ventana se abrió de golpe y algo similar a una lata cayó al suelo por ella, rodando hasta el centro de la habitación. Las chicas se giraron para verlo, pero no vieron nada. De la lata comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de humo para después quedarse toda la sala a oscuras. La puerta principal se abrió de una patada y los chicos empezaron a entrar gritando como locos, mientras las chicas corrían despavoridas para taparse. Entre toda la multitud, empezó a escucharse música. Dos chicos habían conseguido una mesa de mezclas, y tras encontrar una especie de plataforma con ruedas, la llevaban a la fiesta, marcando el ritmo.

Algunos chicos aprovecharon la ocasión y sacaron fotos a las chicas con sus caras de sorpresa e impresión mientras los de Suna sacaban varias neveras portátiles con bebidas de todo tipo.

-¡YUUUJOOOU! ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!

O-o-xXx-o-O

Deidara miraba a la mesa apenado. Entre sus dedos chocaban los hielos dentro de un vaso de vodka con coca-cola. Itachi sabía perfectamente que aún le quedaban unos meses para ser mayor de edad, pero no había dudado en pedirle la copa en cuanto éste se la pidió. Él no era su padre y tampoco pretendía serlo. Además, ya era mayorcito para saber lo que le convenía y lo que no.

El moreno le pegó un gran trago a su copa, esperando a que el rubio dijese algo, o mostrase alguna expresión nueva, pero los resultados fueron nulos. No sabía si le estaba vacilando o si estaba mal de verdad, pues llevaba al menos cinco minutos con la cabeza agachada, girando el vaso entre sus dedos sin decir nada, pensativo. El silencio se hizo muy incómodo, por no decir aburrido para el moreno, por lo que decidió romperlo.

-Oye, ¿no decías que tenías que hablar conmigo? -exigió el motivo de su silencio mientras el otro elevaba la vista tímidamente, manteniendo su temple triste y sereno.

-Lo siento. Creo que no soy el más indicado para ir a tomar algo -se disculpó volviendo a bajar la mirada, esta vez a los cubitos de hielo.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? De verdad, cada vez te entiendo menos -murmuró el moreno tomando otro trago- si quieres decirme algo, aquí estoy, pero si no, me voy al campamento. Odio perder el tiempo.

-Ah, que ahora pierdes el tiempo estando conmigo, ¿no? ¡Pues esta mañana bien que te pegabas a mí para que viniese y tenerme controlado! -observó de reojo como Itachi una ceja y endurecía la mirada, sin apartarla de él- lo siento -se disculpó de nuevo- supongo que me cuesta abrirme a la gente.

-Ya se ve, ya -comentó el otro, desviando la atención a otros puntos del local. No era más que un sencillo pub, con suave música de fondo, poca luz y ambiente relajado en general- por cierto, cuando empieces a beber, en vez de alcohol vas a beber agua.

-¿Eh? -preguntó sin entender, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Que a este ritmo se te va a evaporar el alcohol antes de que lo pruebes -dijo acabando de tomarse su bebida- si no la quieres, me la tomo yo.

-No, sí que la quiero -se apresuró a alejarla de Itachi para que no la cogiese- lo que pasa es que estaba pensando. Últimamente las cosas no me van bien. Mis padres están enfadándose conmigo, veo que cada vez me cuesta más centrarme en los estudios, me siento sólo y además, el problemilla que tenemos con los Uchihas no me ayuda mucho a sentirme mejor -trató de fulminarle con el comentario.

-Si todos los de tu edad fuesen como tú, la vida sería un infierno. Piensas demasiado -le dio toquecito en la frente con dos de sus dedos.

-¡Oye! ¡Que duele! -Se quejó frotándose el golpe.

-Tienes una vida estupenda. No sé por qué refunfuñas tanto.

-¿Estupenda? ¿Dónde? Vivo ahogado por mis padres, por mis estudios; estoy perdiendo peso por la ansiedad, no tengo amigos; apenas salgo de casa y cada vez me deprimo más ¿A eso lo llamas estupendo?

-¿Estás enfermo? -preguntó serio.

-No -respondió sin entender a qué venía aquella pregunta.

-¿Te falta algún órgano o alguna extremidad que ponga impedimentos al desarrollo normal de tu vida diaria?

-No -repitió todavía confuso.

-¿Te falta comida, agua o cualquier otro recurso vital imprescindible?

-No.

-Entonces te quejas de vicio -sentenció levantándose y acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Venga ya! -le gritó a lo lejos al ver que se iba, indignado por su actitud- ¡Mi vida es una mierda y lo sabes! -le reprochó su falta de empatía- ¡No te hagas el comprensivo conmigo porque no sabes nada de lo que he pasado!

Itachi se giró enfadado y molesto a la vez. Aquella falta de respeto se había vuelto intolerable.

-¿¡Acaso tú sabes algo de lo que he pasado yo! -le gritó volviendo a acercarse a él- ¡No asumas por tu cuenta que soy un niño mimado porque te aseguro que las he pasado muy putas y no podía quejarme!

Deidara se quedó mudo al ver tal reacción, encogiéndose levemente en su sitio.

-P-pero yo... -balbuceó intentando explicarse, pero el moreno le interrumpió.

-¿Ves esto? -levantó el pantalón dejando ver una enorme cicatriz en un tobillo- nací con un tobillo deformado. Estuve años sin poder caminar como una persona normal hasta que me operaron.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía -se encogió un poco más, arrepentido de sus palabras.

-¿Y esto? -levantó un poco la camiseta, dejando ver otra enorme marca- fue la respuesta de mi padre cuando le pregunté si podía ser profesor. Estuve una semana en el hospital.

-Pero al final cedió, ¿no? -preguntó tratando de no ser brusco.

-Esa es otra. Me dejó estudiar la carrera mientras siguiese con los estudios empresariales para heredar la compañía. Imagínate estudiar dos carreras a la vez, que por cierto, sigo estudiando.

-¿Todavía?

-Sí, aún hoy sigo y seguiré hasta que tenga que heredar la compañía de mi padre, y no tengo posibilidades de librarme por mucho que lo odie -reconoció relajando un poco el tono de voz- Y no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que dejase que Sasuke se viniese a vivir conmigo.

-Da igual, me lo imagino -respondió el rubio probando la copa- está muy fuerte, ¿aún la quieres? -dijo tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Anda, trae. Sigues siendo un crío-se bajó la mitad de un trago.

-Bueno, vale. Mi vida no es tan mala como me la había creído -reconoció Deidara algo molesto- pero sigo sintiendo que no encajo con mis compañeros, que no tengo amigos... es como si no le importase a nadie.

-¿A nadie? ¿Te crees que yo me levanto todos los días a las siete de la mañana por un cualquiera? -le miró fijamente a los ojos, formando una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara.

-Eso lo haces porque te encanta torturarme.

-Sí; tal vez tengas razón. Pero es normal que no encajes.

-¿Normal? Ya me dirás tú por qué -comentó molesto.

-Porque si tu edad y tu cuerpo están aquí -señaló la mesa- tu madurez está rayando el Sol más o menos. Quiero decir que de tanto pensar, la madurez se te ha adelantado tanto que es normal que te cueste encontrar a gente que te entienda como yo.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que tú me entiendes? -preguntó algo molesto, pegándole un empujón suave- No creo que tú y yo nos entendamos nunca.

-Los genios nos entendemos entre nosotros -añadió con un toque de arrogancia- lo creas o no.

-¿Tú? ¿Un genio? -se echó a reír. Imaginarse a Itachi como si fuese intelectual era imposible.

-Anda, vámonos ya -se levantó tirando de él- y ya sabes: no te comas tanto la cabeza, que te sienta fatal.

-¡Espera! -exclamó acercándose a él. Sólo habían hablado media hora; tenía que ganar tiempo- Yo no he tomado nada.

-Caerás redondo sólo de oler el alcohol -le dijo tirando de él para que se levantase- ya es hora de que los peques se vayan a cama.

-¡Oye suéltame! Además, ¿a quién estás llamando pequeño? -preguntó molesto.

-Ahh, nunca cambiarás -el moreno depositó un billete sobre la barra, se despidió con un guiño de la camarera y salió del local seguido por Deidara.

O-o-xXx-o-O

-¡Sigo pensando que no deberíamos volver aún! -decía Deidara intentando alcanzar a Itachi cuesta arriba. Llevaba un paso tan firme y decidido que tenía que ir a un leve trote para no perderle de vista.

-Y yo sigo diciéndote que no. Deja de ser tan pesado -el moreno ignoró todo lo que había dicho.

Deidara había intentado por todos los medios avisar a los chicos, pero tenían los teléfonos apagados o sencillamente no los oían. Sentía que iban directos a la perdición. Contando con los desplazamientos, como mucho habrían estado fuera una hora, cosa que para una panda de adolescentes de fiesta no era mucho. Deidara había comenzado a sudar levemente y su ojo izquierdo sufría un leve tic. De tanto insistir, tal vez se hubiese delatado ya como cómplice. De todos modos, ya no había nada que hacer.

Las cabañas comenzaron a divisarse a lo lejos, y poco tiempo después, ya se escuchaba con fuerza la música de la fiesta. El moreno siguió andando pasivamente, hasta pararse un par de metros después.

Itachi miró a Deidara con seriedad, girándose hacia él y mirándole con seriedad.

-Deidara -el rubio se cohibió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera tan siniestra- ¿Se puede saber qué tienes tú que ver con esto?

El rubio miró al suelo asustado. Ya le habían pillado.

Continuará...


End file.
